Total Drama Island
by EveDuncan2
Summary: The Power puff girls and the Rowdy ruff boys have been selected to be on a reality show along with a few other random people. Its a story of betrayal, humor, and, of coarse, drama. Based off the actual show, but none of the campers are the same. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles P.O.V.

"MOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She burst in the room, tensed up and armed with her shotgun, my older brother right in front of her, in his fighting position. "What is it, baby?" She sighed, lowering her weapon. I gave her the letter, knowing I would only be able to answer in tones only dolphins could interpret. She looked at it and frowned, "Bubbles I can't read it without my glasses, let me go get-" I snatched it out of her hands and calmed down enough to read it;

Dear Bubbles Nicole Duncan,

We are more than pleased to announce that you have been chosen to compete in the newest reality show, Total Drama Island! In this letter you will find your plane ticket and a few papers needed to be signed by you and your gaurdian. We hope to see you next friday!

Sincerely, Chris McLean

"Can I go, ma? Please? I promise I'll do my best!" I begged. She still seemed hesitant as she answered, "Alright, but behave yourself!" I nodded and hugged her. "And no boys." Shane, my brother insisted. I rolled my eyes and hugged him, too. I was going to be on TV!

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I read the letter and shrugged. "Hey dad?!" I called. "What?" He yelled back. "Can I go on a reality show?" I asked. "Uh... okay?" He answered, confused. I guess I was going on TV.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I smiled to myself as I read the piece of paper in my hands over and over again. "Mommy, daddy!" I said, walking down the stairs. "Yes, Blossom?" My father asked, setting down his newspaper. I read the letter to him and he seemed weary, as did my mother. "I don't know about this." My mother said. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and they both sighed, "Fine." I squealed, "I'm gonna be on television!"

Butch's P.O.V.

I read the letter once and groaned, there was no way in hell I was doing this. "Butch?" Lenny. my live in parol officer called. "What?!" I demanded. "What did the letter say?" He asked. I slammed my head against the wall, "It was just some stupid thing for a reality show." I could just _hear_ him smile, "You should do it." "No." I said simply. "f you do, I'll write a recomendation that your parol be shortened." He promised. "And if I don't?" I questioned. A taunting edge came into his voice, "I'll send you back to prison." I smiled bitterly, "I knew I hated you." Great, I was being forced to go on TV.

Brick's P.O.V.

I was playing football with my little brother, when the nanny walked up to me. "What can I do for you Wendy?" I asked her with a friendly smile. She smiled back and passed me a letter. I beamed, "Oh my god!" Kyle (My little brother) walked up to us, "What is it?" I showed him the letter and he grinned, "You're going to be on TV!"

Boomer's P.O.V.

I was strumming my guitar, when I saw the mail van drop off a few envolopes. "I'll get it!" I boomed running down the stairs. "No its my turn!" My little sister call. "I called dibs!" My little brother argued. "We wanted to." The twins complained in usion. I was already running out the door. I looked trough the mail, muttering to myself, "Bill, Bill, Bill, ME?!" I ripped it open and nearly passed out after I read it. "Next time you see me, I'll be on the TV!" I screamed and the twins chorused, "Shut up, Mr. Poet!"

Sooo, how did you like my first chapter? It was more like an introduction, but that is how all great stories start. Those of you who have actually wathed total drama island, tell me who you think the ruffs anf puffs are most like. I tried to make some similarities between the characters, but those of you who didn't watch total drama island, shouldn't have any problem keeping up with the story. Okie, that was all I needed to say, BYEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

Camera P.O.V.

"Hi, I'm Chris McLean and today we'll be meeting the contestants in America's newest reality game show, and they're in for a treat. Because this is Total. Drama. Island!" A speedboat approached the dock and a slightly nerdy red head trudged, unstabaly off the boat. "I'm sorry I must be in the wrong place..." She trailed of. Chris smirked, "Are you one of the players for Total Drama Island?" She nodded wearily, "This isn't the place, is it?" Chris kept on smirking, "No, this is the place. Papers please." She forked them over, disbelief clear on her face. "The rooms better be nice..." She muttered to herself. "Alright Blossom, grab your luggage and wait on the other side of the dock." She sulked away and a hulking beast of a boat stopped in front of the dock. A rich girl with frizzy reddish brown hair hopped down, a butler holding a mess of bags in his trembling arms. Her nose wrinkled and she turned back and screamed, "You took a wrong turn you idiot!" Chris winced at her loud nasaly voice, "Unfortunatley, this is the place, go over there with your bags." She huffed dramatically and sat down as far away from Blossom on a chair her butler had set down. "The fancy man can't stay." Chris said. The butler sighed in relief, dropped all the bags on the brat and screamed, "Go, go, go!", as he jumped on the boat. "Thomas!" The girl whined, but he was long gone. "I'm calling my daddy!" She pouted and pulled out her cell. "Hey there is no reception here!" She complained. Chris sucked his teeth, "Bummer." Another, smaller, speedboat came around and a girl with long white hair stepped onto the dock. "EWW! Is this place quarintined? It smells like toxic waste and death!" She exclaimed, pinching her nose. Chris stopped smiling for a brief moment, "Careful with the quarintine crap. Take your things and go stand with the others." She groaned and stomped over, dragging her bags like they weighed a thousand pounds. "Coming in dudes!" A blondie called on water skis. He crashed into the dock and groaned in pain. "Smooth." Chris said, nodding. The blondie grinned and took his luggage to where everyone was sitting. "Hey ladies." He said slowly. The two brats turned away from him, "Ew." Blossom smiled, "Sorry, I have a boyfriend." His smile didn't faulter, "Rejected again. Don't sweat it, we can still be friends." She nodded and then they all looked up at a girl with fiery orange on an airplane yelling, "Suicide!" Everyone screamed as she jumped but then she pulled a string and a parachute popped out, floating her down to the ground. "Woo hoo! You guys were all like, AHHH! And I was all like, oh my gosh they're all so serious!" Chris shook his head, "You must be Lydia." She touched her nose, "Right on the nose dude!" She sat down with the others and started babbling, "Can you believe this place? At first I thought, oh no it's gonna be totally lame! But now that I'm here I get why its total drama, because this place is gonna cause a lot of drama! Who do you think is going to-" She was cut off by like seven more boats appearing. "Ugh, this can not be happening." A gothish girl groaned walking on the dock. "It can be, actually." Chris pointed out as she trudged past him. "Oh wow! This place has an awesome beach!" A positive girl with light brown hair exclaimed walking passed Chris towards the group of people. Lydia and her immeadiatly started chatting about how fun this was going to be. "This doesn't look like the brochure..." A red headed guy mumbled. "Hey is the food here any good?" A heavy set blonde guy asked Chris. Chris laughed, "Oh, it'll knock your socks off." The boy smiled and went over to chit chat with the other players. "This is going to be worse than I thought."A delinquit announced glaring at everyone and everything. "Scary attitude, bro. Careful, or your parol officer will, well you know." Chris laughed. The delinquit flipped him off and moved as far away from the group of people as possible. "There better be a decent bathroom." A dark skinned girl griped, getting a good look at the island. Chris didn't comment on that and it worried everyone. "Oh my gosh, mandy!" An annoyingly high voice squeaked. "I know! Candy, we made it!" An even hiher pitched voice shreiked. "EEEEK!" They chorused loudly, giving everyone the urge to wince. A handsome boy with dark brown hair walked up looking around him with wide eyes, "Damn, this place is sick. Not in the good way, either." He looked around before smiling at the positive girl with light brown hair. A boy with dirty blonde hair with his nose burried in a book walked past Chris without saying a word, obviously engrossed in his novel. A body builder chick walked up and even the crazy girl knew better than to try and make coversation with her. Then came in a huge distraction. A sexy boy with a movie star's face and body walked slowly on the dock with his shirt off. "Oh... my... god." All the girls sighed at the same time. The boy gave them a smile, bright enough to blind, and Lydia fainted. "Hey girls, I'm John Pierre, but you can call me JP." Princess flounced up to him, "Hey there stud." He smiled politely at her and she was too dazzled to speak as he walked towards the guys trying o make some friends. A burly black guy walked on the dock grinning like a fool until he saw the island, "Really?" Chris smirked, "Really." "This place doesn't look very sanitary." A ginger boy in a lab coat murmured. "I agree, I swear I saw a mutant shark in the water on the way here." A girl with dark black hair told him. "Hey, there are actually hot chicks here, I was worried." A dumb blondie with a southern drawl sighed. "Well, this could be fun." A tall guy with sun glasses and platnum blonde hair grinned. "I wonder if we're gonna play any sports." A geek with glasses and neat brown hair mused. "Alright campers, there is one girl left, and then we'll be all set!" Chris announced. "She better be hot." The guy with the book said, looking around him in distaste. The last boat appeared and a beautiful short blonde girl with ocean blue eyes rushed up to Chris. "Hi! I'm Bubbles and let me just tell you, I am so happy to finally meet you!" Chris shook her hand and JP walked up to her. "Hey Bubbles." She looked at him with wide curious eyes and smiled, "Hi! What's your name?" She took her hand and kissed it, "John Pierre, and it is a pleasure to make you're aquaitance." She nodded, "Same here, is your name French?" "Why yes it is." He smiled, slighly surprised. Her smile broadened, "Wow, that's amazing." "Oh come on its just a name. He's probably never even been to France." The delinquit huffed. She walked up to him and smiled, not in the least affected by his frightening appearance. She held out a hand and offered a friendly smile, "I'm Bubbles, I don't believe we've met." He ignored her hand, "Well, duh. Nobody's met each other here." She shrugged and stuck her hand out a little farther, "Exactly why I was introducing myself, and you are?" He hesitated before briefly shaking her hand, "Butch." Her smile turned victorious, "It's wonderful to meet you Butch." He scowled at her and she shrugged going to meet everyone else. "Alright enough talking!" Chris shouted above the noise. Everyone quieted down and Chris immeadiatly went into his leader mode, "First things first, there will be two teams! Each team will have two cabins, one for the boys and one for the girls. Everyone will be at breakfeast by six a.m., otherwise you will be dealing with Chef." A black guy, who actually looked more like a beast than an actual man, stepped out from behind Chris- how was he hiding behind him that whole time? Everyone shuddered and Chris grinned, "So you get the picture. Now, I will announce the teams! Team One, The Toxic Squirrels; Buttercup, Robin, Ahava, Bubbles, Mandy, Candy, Boomer, Mitch, Butch, Eric, Jason, and Michael." Bubbles smiled at Butch, who's eye twitched in annoyance. Chris was still smirking as he continued to speak, "Team Two, The Killer Rabbits; Blossom, Princess, Lydia, Bell, Emory, Samantha, Alex, Brick, JP, Harrison, Dexter, and Josh." Everyone got into their teams and Bubbles deliberatly stood next to Butch. "Okay teams, go pick out your cabins!" Chris commanded and everyone walked off farther into the island. And so it begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Camera 1 P.O.V.

Bubbles, Robin, Buttercup, Mandy, Candy, and Ahava walked towards a cabin farthest from the mess hall, because they thought there was a possibility the trash would leave a bad smell around there place. Bubbles opened the door and let everyone in, before they all screamed in usion. "IS THAT A RACOON?!" Robin shrieked. "I THINK SO!" Ahave yelled geting ready to run. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Mandy and Candy screamed, hugging each other "Hold on!" Bubbles whispered, putting her finger to her mouth in a shushing motion. "I think I can get rid of it." Bubbles whispered moving closer to the small creature. "Its okay, its okay, EEEEEK!" She shreiked as it lunged at her. She dodged it and it flew right threw the door. "Um, success I guess?" Buttercup tried. Bubbles giggled and high fived everyone. "Who wants what bed?" Robin asked. "Dibs on a bottom bunk!" Ahava announced, "Dito!" Buttercup shrugged. "Top!" Mandy screeched. "Bottom!" Candy said immeadiatly after. "I guess we better unpack!" Bubbles said motioning to the dressers. "Before we do..." Buttercup started. "What?" Ahava asked. Buttercup grinned and opened up one of her suit cases, "Who's up for a few pranks?"

Camera 2 P.O.V.

Boomer, Butch, Mitch, Eric, Jason, and Michael went to the cabin closest to the cafeteria, since they figured they wouldn't have to get up as early to get there. "I get top bunk." Butch monotoned. "Me too." Boomer said, throwing one of his sutcase up there and pulling out a guitar. "So," Boomer said, stroking a cord on his guitar, "Who are you guys gonna try to bang?" Mitch nearly choked on the pepsi he had snuck in. "What?!" Michael nearly screamed. Eric and Butch on the other hand couldn't stop laughing, "Did you just say bang?" "I'm serious you guys! We need to form some circe of trust in here." Mitch groaned, "I hate to say it, but he's right. If we don't establish some sort of friendship we'll get paranoid." "I like that Bubbles girl." Eric admitted. "Bubbles." Jason said shortly, with a competitive gleam in his eyes. "Fine... Princess." Michael admitted. Boomer laughed, "She's a spoiled rich kid!" "Those rich kids always have those kinky little toys." Michael grinned. Mitch punched hs arm, "That is just plain wierd. I think I'm gonna go for Robin." Boomer inclined his head, "Hell yeah man, she was cute. I'm gonna go for Bubbles, too. She seemed sweet." Michael scoffed, "You mean you liked her bod." "I don't blame him, did you see those tits? I give them an A++." Mitch grinned. Butch's eye twitched in anger, "Don't you think we should be unpacking or I don't know doing something other than talking about which chicks your going to _try_ and screw?" Boomer grinned, "Jealous that we're talking about your girl?" Butch bared his teeth at him, "She is not my girl, I don't even know Bubbles." Jason snickered, "Yet you have her name commited to memory." Butch growled, "That's it, I'm kicking all of your asses!"

Camera 3

Blossom, Lydia, Samantha, Emory, Bell, and Princess went to thee closest cabin available since Princess was complaining that her feet hurt. "If they hurt that bad I'd be more than happy to rip them off." Samantha growled. Princess looked horrified, "These are five thousand dollar shoes! I can't get blood on them!" Blossom slapped a hand to her face, and Lydia laughed, "Don't worry I'll hold them while she rips you're feet off." Princess actually looked relieved, "You would do that for me?" Lydia nodded, "Of coarse! We're supposed to be teamates, aren't we?" "I'm sure we'll all get along fine." Bell said, with an odd edge to her voice. Blossom opened the door to the small cabin and Princess screamed in horror, "NO!" "What is it?" Blossom asked, looking around for any leaks or hornets nests. "Its so _small_!" Princesss gasped. Samantha snorted, "Whatever. If you expect me to get a long with you girls, I have one and only rule; DO NOT MESS WITH MY MUSIC!" They all nodded mutely and began to unpack."So who do you girls think is the cutest guy here?" Bell asked, suddenly. Samantha raised an eyebrow while Lydia and Princess giggled. "Its got to be Jason." Bell decided. "Definatly, JP." Princess nodded. "I don't know, Brick was pretty hot." Lydia giggled. Blossom shook her head, "It would definaly have to be Boomer." "Someone likes dumb blondes." Bell accused. "Says the girl who picked the dumber blonde." Princess teased. "I think Mitch was kinda sexy." Emory confessed. "You know what would be fun?" Lydia asked, suddenly. "What?" Blossom asked wearily. "We should spy on the other team and black mail them with all the juicy stuff we find out later." Lydia said, grinning manically. "That was random... but it sounds fun." Princess shrugged. "Best idea I've heard all day." Bell laughed. Samantha smiled slighlty, "I like it." "What if we get caught?" Blossom asked, not looking comfortable with the plan. Lydia groaned, " Stop thinking negatively! What if it does work?" Blossom sighed, "Fine. Lets go, before I change my mind."

Camera 4 P.O.V.

Alex, Brick, Josh, Harrison, Dexter and JP were making there way to the last cabin available when they heard a chorus of blood curdling screams. "Should we go see what happened?" Alex asked. JP scoffed, "No, the girls probably just discovered there was no air conditioning." Everyone laughed as they entered the cabin. There was a long silence before Josh spoke up, "Well this sucks... dibs on the bottom bunk!" "Top!" Brick and JP called simultainiously. "Guys?" Josh asked around a doughnut he had snuck in one of his bags. "What's up?" Brick asked, unpacking. "What do you think we're going to do on this show?" Harrison shrugged, "Do challenges, get girls, start drama, etcetera." "Do you think we're on camera _right now_?" JP asked, looking around along with everyone else. "I doubt they would waste there financial resources on taping us getting settled in." Dexter said. Josh still seemed paranoid, "I don't know, I think there was a camera in the bathroom in one show." Brick shuddered, "That's too far." "Your getting me paranoid, lets talk about something else." JP said. "Um, okay... you seemed to be pretty into that blonde girl." Brick grinned. JP shrugged, "Well, she obviously is going to cause some problems later, I would rather have her under my thumb now." "How is she gonna cause problems later?" Dexter asked. "With her looks she could seduce any of you in a second, if she has a 'boyfriend' she can't do that." JP pointed out. "What would seducing any of us do?" Alex asked, confused. JP slammed his drawer and glared at us, "You've seen shows like this, some people will do whatever it takes to win and it didn't eactly comfort me when she tried to get all buddy buddy with everyone right as she arrived." "She seemed nice." Josh said almost hesitantly. JP sucked his teeth, "Please, she's a phony." "You're probably right." Brick nodded. Alex shoved his empty suitcases under his bed and yawned, "No he's not. He just wants her to himself." Josh and Brick laughed as JP blushed. "Busted!" Harrison announced, loud enough that no one in the cabin heard the rustling in the bushes from outside.

Main Camera

"What trouble do the girls from Toxic Squirrels plan to cause for the other campers? Will Butch beat his fellow teamates to death? Just what did the girls from Killer Rabbits hear from the othe campers? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Island!" Chris yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Camera 1

The terrible sound of the trumpet being played by someone who has never learned how to use it, wrang throughout the island. "Five more minutes." Ahava groaned, pulling a pillow over her head. "Its too _early_!" Robin mumbled, her hands pressed against her ears. "If we break the trumpet, do you think they would let us sleep in?" Buttercup wondered aloud. "No, they would probably use an airhorn instead." Bubbles yawned, shaking the twins awake. "Everyone get up before that killer cook hunts us down with a cleaver!" Bubbles said, terror making her voice tremble. That image seemed to be scary enough to wipe clean all traces of sleepiness away. "I swear I'm gonna kill someone if we always have to get up so early." Buttercup growled. Ahava nodded, "I'll help you." Robin grinned, "Save that anger for the challenge, tigers." "What time is it?" Candy yawned. "Um... 5 a.m." Mandy answered, with a quick glance at her watch. "What?! I thought we got up at six!" Buttercup exclaimed. Bubbles shook her head, "No we have to be at the mess hall by six." "Ugh. I don't remember the last time I got ready in an hour." Ahava grumbled. Buttercup broke into a wicked grin, "Don't worry, there's no way we'll look worse than the other teams."

Camera 2

The trumpet finally stopped its screeching and Butch sighed in relief, "Thank god. Don't wait up." He collapsed back on his bed. Boomer growled at him, "Woudn't dream of it, jerk!" "What the hell did I do to you?" Butch asked. "You broke my nose!" Mitch accused. "You gave me a black eye!" Boomer snarled. "You chipped my tooth!"Michael said with a slight lisp. "I can't hear out of one ear!" Jason told everyone. "I'm completely fine." Eric said, smugly. Butch smirked, "To be fair, it was four against one and I gave you a warning." "Ass." Michael flipped him off. Butch sprung out of bed, "Well I guess I should go with you guys." Eric smirked, "You just want to see everyone's reactions, don't you?" Butch inclined his head, "Damn, straight I do. Let's go." "Ass." Boomer repeated in a sigh. They walked over to the door and Mitch fell on his face. "Clutz." Michael smiled. A bunch of water balloons fell on top of them and Butch blurted, "What the hell?!" "Is this supposed to be _funny_?" Eric asked in a barely contained whisper. "Uh guys..." Boomer trailed off. "What?!" Mitch snapped, frowning at his now form fitting shirt. He pointed up meekly as melted cheese showered them. There was a tense silence as a note floated slowly to the floor. "What does it say?" Jason asked quietly as Butch picked it up. Butch grinned slightly, "Welcome to camp! Love, The Girlz." "It is so on." Eric growled.

Camera 3

"AHHHHH!" Princess screamed, waking everyone up. "Where's the fire?" Blossom asked, groggy. "LOOK AT MY HAIR!" Princess shrieked. Lydia laughed, "I like it." "IT'S PURPLE!" Princess exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "On the plus side, it's definatly your color." Emory said, timidly. "I DON'T CARE IT'S STILL PURPLE!" "It's probably temporary, now just calm-" Blossom cut off, staring at the wall. No, the 1D poster on the wall. Noticible anger bubbled up in her eyes as she saw the sharpie marks all over them. "No. Way." She mumbled, and through her shoe at the picture. "They cut up my cut clothes!" Bell screamed, throwing her stuff all around the room. "Oh, no! They took my survival knife!" Lydia told them, searching through all of her things. "THEY TOOK MY MUSIC!" Samantha snarled, her face turning red. "They left a note." Bell said, ripping a sticky note off of Zane's face. "What did they say?" Princess asked. "Hope you can get ready without running water! Love, The Girlz." "You know what that means!" Lydia grinned, a manic gleam in her eyes. Samantha cracked her knuckles, "This means war."

Camera 4

The trumpet stopped playing and Brick sat up, before he leaned over the edge of his bed and almost throwing up. "Dudes! Who smells like a fruit basket mixed with rubbing alcohol?" Josh sat up and grimaced, "It smells like a few gallons of perfume." "Yeah, but why is it in here?" Alex asked, pinching his nose. "Hell if I know." JP yawned. "Whatever it is, it would be better if it was not in here. Crack a window." Dexter ordered. "Alright." Harrison said, sitting up. He took one step on the floor and all hell broke loose. A pie flew in Harrison's face and when he triped and fell, eggs fell onto everyone. Brick rolled off of his bed and onto the floor, which triggered the door to open, revealing a bunch of woodland crtters. They were ravenous. They clawed at everyone, ripping up skin and clothes, along with beds and posters. When they all fleed back out the door. Everyone stopped screming and started gasping for breath. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Dexter thundered. "What is that?" JP asked with a deadly calm pointing at Dexter's calender. Alex peeled off a blue sticky note and read it out loud, "Aren't animals here the cutest? Love, The Girlz." JP actually laughed, "Things are finally starting to get interesting." "I think I would prefer this camp if it wasn't quite so interesting." Dexter said. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Alex asked, ignoring Dexter. Brick grinned, "Our move."

Earlier today I looked at some of the other ppg and Total Drama Island cross overs and almost threw up. I hope this one's not too cheesy, but will y'all **PLEASE** tell me if it is? Please tell me what you think of the characters so far. Okie, BYEEEE!


End file.
